Holiday Traditions
by KaliAnn
Summary: Part of my Daypeace series. The winter holidays are in full swing and everyone is excited about Snoggletog this year. That is, everyone except for Nissa and her Honor Guard, who celebrate the Winter Solstice instead. So Hiccup's hatches one of his crazy schemes to make his best friend happy. A story about learning to combine traditions with family and new friends.


_A one shot two songfic about the significance of sharing holiday traditions with friends new and old._

A bitter cold breeze blew all around the village of Berk. The whole tribe was out decorating for the winter holiday Snoggletog. Colorful shields decorated an enormous fake tree in the center of the town. The houses all sported fir decorations and a few wreaths decorated with colored pieces of yarn. Candles had been set up in every house brightening the island.

The villagers and their dragons played winter games such as ice sticking or snowball fights. Some dragons belly flopped in the snow leaving dragon angels. Children laughed as they talked about the new litter of baby dragons that would come after the dragons took off for their breeding season.

At the moment, Hiccup and the others, minus Nissa, had decided to fix up the boat that the baby dragons would be transported in. "I still don't understand why we're the ones who have to fix this ship. Couldn't the boat builders be doing this?" Snotlout whined. He winced as the hammer missed and struck his thumb. "Owww, oww, my beautiful fingers."

The Twins snickered at him. Tuffnut turned to his sister showing her the pillows he got from Trader Johan's last visit. "Which do you think the babies would like to sleep on? I got these lovely white pillows that look like snow or these green ones that look like grass."

Ruffnut studied them for a moment, then she looked at the small pile of pillows on the ground. "Why not use them both. The babies can decide for themselves which ones they want to sleep on." Her brother grinned as they started tying down the pillows. It would be the cushiest air boat riding trip ever.

Fishlegs came up from the cargo hold, making sure to duck as Astrid swung by. She was securing the ropes and adding small grips to them. It would be easier for the adults to get a grip and carry the ship without it bobbing all around in the sky. "I'm nearly done Hiccup! I need to go chop more wood!"

Hiccup waved at her signaling she could go and she raced through the snow on foot. The riders' dragons had gone off on a hunt to fatten themselves up for the long journey to Crescent Island. Playing with his lavender streaks, the Heir of Berk turned to Fishlegs. "Did you finish stocking the cargo bay? The babies are born hungry and need to feed as quickly as possible."

"Thirty five barrels of a variety of fish have been stored. There's a chest full of frozen berries as well. Why did we need to pack them again?" The pudgy boy asked again. In his hands was the Book of Dragons. Flipping through the pages he came to the new page about variety of dragon species diet. He scrolled down the entry with his finger and still didn't see a vegetarian species.

Hiccup took the book from him and started writing something down. According to his best friend Nissa, baby dragons usually had weak stomachs for the first month of life. Digesting all the fish and occasional meat supplement hurt the little ones stomach. Frozen berries helped soothe their stomachs so they didn't regurgitate their meals half the time. Fishlegs, who had been reading over Hiccup's shoulder eyes widened.

"Whoa! I didn't know berries could be used as medicine for dragons. Do you think that's why we occasionally see the dragons biting tree branches or sniffing flowers?"

"Probably. The Xanadu Archives probably have more information. I think Queen Rayna might lend me a couple copies if I ask nicely," Hiccup joshed as Fishlegs rolled his eyes. Of course the Rayna would be happy to give her almost son anything he wanted. Fishlegs was about to retort, when Hiccup stilled and tilted his head staring off into space, without noticing anything going on.

Snotlout finished wrapping his thumb looked over to his cousin. "Seems like my cousin is talking head to head with his pretty best princess friend. Want to make a bet on what they're talking about?" Fishlegs frowned at him and Ruffnut threw a pillow that knocked the muscular teen to the floor. Hiccup came out of trance. "Sorry, I got to go. Something's wrong with Nissa. I'll see you later!"

* * *

Nissa's home looked very different than the rest of the village. The snow had been cleared around the hut. Steiner was pouring warm sand to take its place. Preserved colorful plants covered the rooftop as metal crafted symbols representing Nyx's family and the Titans, covered the home. Inside the home, Ula was busy cooking something special. Nissa was sitting in the big chair making floating lanterns. She was struggling to make the lantern covers. _"Ugh, I wish I thought to bring my helper kit. Using foreign kits makes this harder. I don't even know if we should have an entertainment portion. Not to mention who should be Story Keeper this year. I miss home, especially this time of the year."_

" _Maybe I can help with that," Hiccup's gentle voice said._ Breaking the connection Nissa ran over and hugged her best friend nearly causing him to fall backwards out the front door. Joy washed over her. "I'm sorry I didn't help with the ship. I just wanted to spend some time here getting ready for the holidays." She looked down at the partial mess. Picking up her thin cover, she invited him into the den area. She started to cut the cover to the right size and add the right shape for the light to pass through

Hiccup shrugged and then looked at her forlorn, "It's alright. I sensed your sadness and disappointment. I'm a bad friend. I forgot that you celebrate the Winter Solstice. I know it's your favorite nighttime holiday. I've been too caught up with the dragons and planning my Snoggletog, to consider your feelings"

Nissa's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. For a moment she could see her cousin Arkin trying to cheer her up after a particularly bad day then Hiccup came back into view. The princess turned away from her friend and headed up the creaking steps to get something from her room. A few minutes later, she came back down with a small painting. Her hand brushed across the fading colors. She held the painting out so Hiccup could get a closer look.

Despite the fading paint and the torn edges of the frame, he could clearly make out Nissa standing in the middle between two people. Judging by their appearances they had to be her parents. He easily identified the others in the picture as Rayna along with her husband and son, having seen them in another portrait at the palace. Judging by the slightly thicker clothing and notably silver adornments, he could guess this painting had to be of a previous Winter Solstice. "You look really happy in this picture."

The princess nodded a single tear fell from her face. "This painting was made to celebrate that Arkin and I were fully purified from evil. It had taken months to get the negative energy out," Nissa explained. She barely heard Steiner enter the hut or noticed that Ula wasn't cooking anymore. "The Winter Solstice is more than just the shortest day of the year. The mythos party and share treasures during the day, with the Royal family renewing their treaties with the mythos leaders. All daylight hours are spent preparing for the night time celebration."

Hiccup could feel three minds reaching out for his. Giving them permission he found his inner self in the middle of a mindscape created from three different memories. _Families rested in heated sand as the children counted the stars as they came out. Despite the chill no one left the beach until the moon shined its light on the beach signaling it was time to head to the stadium. All at once he found himself standing invisible in the midst of small play entertaining everyone and enjoying the praise. Suddenly was in the crowd, tasting a wonderful pastry from a distant land. The older kids were helping the young ones stay awake._

 _Flash, he was watching as Ola, the Story Keeper of this year's celebration, danced through the sky with fireworks surrounding her. Bits and pieces of the story could be heard. Looking to his right he saw Nissa's past self, enjoying the tale and offering up prayers to her gods and wishing for the Nightfurys to be okay._

The mindscape disappeared and Hiccup was once more in the hut noticing the happy expression on Nissa's face. For a moment, he sensed that the spirits of Nissa's parents surrounding her, giving her love and affection. Then the moment was over as sadness reclaimed its place. "I'm sorry, I have to go lie down right now. Steiner, could you please escort Hiccup home please? The weather might change at any time." The guard nodded as she ran up the steps to cry in silence.

* * *

The two males exited the home as a soft snowfall began. Nissa's home sat the closest to the chief's house near the top of the hill. It wouldn't take long to get home. As they reached the door, Steiner stopped Hiccup, who gave him a puzzling look. Steiner removed his helmet and spoke. "Forgive my forwardness Heir Hiccup, I believe that while you have experienced our memories, you lack the full understanding of why _this_ Winter Solstice is so important to the princess."

"Oh, please elaborate. I think I know Nissa's emotions better than anyone else."

Steiner ignored the sarcastic quip before making a sweeping gesture indicating all of Berk. The teen looked down at his village seeing it all ready for the holiday which was only a week and half away. All the decorations, heard the drunken singing. In the distance he could see the dragons taking off with the ship as Toothless called out his goodbyes. A warm happy feeling rose up inside the boy. Turning his attention back to Steiner he understood the message clearly. Why did the Vikings celebrate Snoggletog?

Life on Berk was never easy. So many dangers existed in the Barbaric Archipelago. You could die from exposure, be eaten by wild animal. The worse would be killed in cold blood from an enemy. According to legend, a long time ago a particular bad snowstorm had hit the entire area. As ice and snow piled up, not even the strongest Vikings could break through it. Food and heat started to run low as families moved in together to aid each other. The chiefs could do nothing to help their villages except to pray for the mercy of the gods. The next morning the storms had stopped as the ice melted away like magic. In the village squares each tribe found piles of food, supplies, and even small gifts. Looking at the snow, runes had been written, they spelled out that the Gods has granted mercy to the tribes for showing their undying spirit to survive. The tribes all celebrated agreeing that each year on this day, they would celebrate their survival each family had shone during this harsh time. From that Snoggletog had been born.

"Family, our holiday is based on the will of each family to survive. Everything we do grew out of showing our thanks to the mercy of the gods," Hiccup whispered.

Steiner nodded glad to see Hiccup understood. He waited for Hiccup's big brain to grasp the meaning behind his words earlier. It didn't take long for him to figure out why the Daypeaces celebrated the Solstice. It was more than just honoring the creation of night and day. Even the story wasn't as important as the symbolism of each part of the celebration took place. "Community, peace, and joy. That's why you celebrate the Solstice."

Steiner nodded his head and smiled. "The first community you'll ever meet is your family. By joining these families into one large community, working towards the goal of peace, true joy is discovered. That is why the Story Keeper is so important."

Hiccup reviewed what he had glimpsed at during the shared memory session. He thought back to last Snoggletog, about the dragons having their own holiday and how this year, both the dragons and Vikings had come together to create a new holiday tradition. It's no wonder his best friend felt sad and miserable. Her family had died and while she still had her aunt, the distance and newness of their bond happened to be shaky. Nissa always wanted to emulate her parents' greatness and here she couldn't be chosen for the honored position she craved.

Steiner intercept the teen's next question. "Even we didn't have a peace mission here, the constant snow makes traveling to the Gateway impossible." He was also disappointed about not getting to go home for the holidays. Ula and he had been attempting to create a small version of the Solstice to help make Nissa feel better, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Don't worry Steiner, I have an idea to help. I need to talk to my father and friends later. I promise you, none of you will miss your holiday celebration," Hiccup told him excitedly. Already he was planning something special for his friend. He only hoped he could convince his father to go along with the plan.

* * *

On the day of the Solstice, Nissa tried to sleep in because there was nothing for her to do. She had given up on having a traditional Winter Solstice celebration and didn't feel like celebrating at all. A large thump on her roof, got her attention.

"What in the world? It couldn't be a dragon they're all gone," the princess whispered to herself. Grabbing her thick cloak, she made her way to the window. As she got closer a face appeared in the window, startling her.

" _Ha ha, I knew I could give you a fright. That's how you get Daypeaces to jump in fright,"_ Toothless crowed as he used his paw to open the window and slip into the bedroom. Hiccup scolded him, _"That is certainly not the way you should start a holiday morning of."_ Toothless gave a small grin before bucking his rider off and started covering him in saliva. Nissa gave out a loud laugh at the sight.

"You do know that Nightfury saliva doesn't wash out right?" The look her pseudo little brother gave her caused her to laugh even harder. Apparently he _didn't_ know that until right now. Scooting out from under Toothless body Hiccup reached into his pocket and held out an egg shape container. He twisted it open and a confetti of metal flakes showered down on his pseudo big sister.

Pure joy warmed up inside the Daypeace girl. A huge smile had appeared on her face. It got even a second egg exploded with even more flakes, this time from shed dragon scales curtsey of Toothless. Her eyes flashed as she picked up some of the flakes from the floor and tossed them over her brother making him look like a shiny snowman. In mock rage he tackled her to the ground as they rolled around on the floor just like old times.

" _I've never seen you like this before Hiccup. I always thought that you didn't know how to have fun unless it was with me."_

" _Don't be jealous Toothless, when Hiccup was small I used to play with him on the floor like this. It sure came in handy when it came to hiding or getting out of the way of danger."_

"I didn't need that much help. Hurry up and get ready for the day. We've got plenty of Solstice fun to have." Hearing those words, she threw the boys out of her room so she could get dressed. Steiner and Ula had prepared a wonderful breakfast consisting of warm oatmeal, toast with mixed jam on it, and some fresh yak milk with a bit of spice in it.

Steiner put a plate down on the floor for Toothless with loads of fish from the Mediterranean. "Wonderful Winter Solstice my friend. I hope the fish are to your liking." Toothless nodded his head as he helped himself to seconds. Ula scolded him about leaving fish pieces everywhere with a warm expression. "Is everything ready for today?"

"Yeah, I have the whole day planned. I just need you two to help set up the academy for tonight's surprise. I want everything perfect. I hope I don't mess up to much tonight."

A thundering of thick boots ran down the stairs as the princess emerged wearing her thicker Viking gear. She had switched out her normal beaded necklace for a silver crescent moon one. "A surprise tonight? Oh that sounds exciting. I promise I won't use my Dragon Heart to ruin it." Between bites of breakfast she asked what their plans happen to be. Hiccup said she would just have to wait and see.

The first thing they did was go on a high speed flight around Berk together. It was a strange feeling being the one riding a dragon instead of flying. "This is incredible! I never got a chance to really feel how fast Toothless is the one time I rode him."

" _If you think this is fast, just wait! Hold on tight I'm taking us to maximum speed!"_ Firing a plasma ball he took off like a bolt of lightning zooming through the sea stacks. Flips, spins, and dives made the ride truly exciting. Manifesting her wings, they combined their wing power to go even faster as they lapped around the island. Each time they flew over the beach, more and more snow was removed until the sand became visible. A series of plasma blasts heated up the sand as they landed in it.

"A hot sand bath? Thank you! Ah doesn't it feel good! Dig yourself under it and just relax." Hiccup and Toothless had to agree. A hot sand bath made them feel so much better especially when the cold and snow were a mere few feet away. For an hour they just laid under the sand as their bodies rejuvenated thanks to the heat. Only when the snow started falling again, did they dig themselves out. The pseudo siblings and the Nightfury agreed they would have to do this again.

Looking eagerly at Hiccup, Nissa started hopping up and down in anticipation of the next activity. "What's next? What's next?" she demanded in a childish voice. Instead of answering, Hiccup held out a sketch. Taking it, she used her psychomentry abilities to see the past. A little platform in the trees overlooking a bunch of trees. "Your quite spot. I remember sitting in that lean to watching the sunset last year."

"I've never taken Toothless there, so I thought we could all go there and see if we can spot snow-runner creatures. What do you say bud? Maybe you can hit a sneaky hare." Toothless warbled in delight as they took off for the forest. No matter how much time passed that little spot in the forest would remain their special spot. Astrid had completely forgotten about it apparently so it was even quieter than normal. It was nice just to huddle together and watch the forest floor.

As the day passed Nissa found herself feeling happier than she had been for the past week. Even if the activities the trio did weren't exactly like back at home, it was wonderful to spend time with her "recruit" like they did in the past. Even Toothless seemed to slip seamlessly in her world with Hiccup. At last dusk started to fall as the sky sprouted pinpricks of starlight. It was time to head back to her hut.

* * *

She started to manifest when Hiccup grabbed her arm. "Wait, I have one more surprise waiting for you. It's at the Academy, come on!" he urged her. Once again she rode on top of Toothless as they flew to their destination. She was busting in anticipation wondering what her surprise would be. Maybe a new invention that Hiccup wanted to show her? No, he probably wanted to present her with her own space at the Academy.

They cleared the forest and rose high up into the sky. The stars seemed to be falling around them. She reached out pretending to reach for a star, only to discover something solid in her hands. An expression of shock appeared on her face as she identified the object in her hand. "A floating lantern? How is this possible? I never finished making them." Peering past Hiccup's shoulder, Nissa felt tears well up. A trail of lanterns floated in the air leading them to the Academy.

Soon she crying in joy as they reached their destination. The entire Academy had been decorated with colorful plants and metal chimes that were star and moon shaped. Circling above the top of the ring, dozens of lanterns had been assembled as the constellation of the Hopeful Dragon. The smell of foreign dishes reached her nose and the sounds of entertainers reached her ears. Looking down into the ring itself she laughed as the Twins performed a slapstick comedy. They touched down near Stoick and her Honor Guard. "Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes, thank you so much little brother! I'm so happy! Oh boy I'm in love!" She hugged him tightly before getting off and squeezing Toothless neck. Racing over to her Honor Guard she embraced them. "I can't believe you two managed to keep this from me! I love it!"

"We're glad to hear that Princess. We're also very happy to have friends join us in celebration," Steiner whispered to her.

"There is also one other surprise, but you'll have to wait a little longer for it. For now let's eat and enjoy the entertainment," Ula advised. The trio of Daypeaces joined their Viking friends as they continued to celebrate the Solstice. Her friends had gone out of their way to find Johann to trade for some foreign delicacies he had stored away for his own enjoyment. Tuffnut along with Ruffnut had made all the lanterns while Snotlout got paint all over him as he modified Snoggletog decorations for the celebration. Fishlegs and Astrid were in charge of the entertainment.

Finally, the timing chimed ten times, the time for the Story Keeper to appear. She was frowning a bit knowing no one could fill that place. _"Don't be so sure sister. I think you'll like this year's story."_ Unnoticed by her, Hiccup and Toothless had taken off into the sky as Steiner and Ula stood up. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"People of Berk, we thank you for joining us in celebration of the Winter Solstice. My heart swells knowing that our friends understand how much this holiday means to us," Steiner praised. The Vikings bellowed in agreement.

"Traditionally, this is the moment the Story Keeper would share the story of why we celebrate. This year, your Heir wishes to share an untold story for our beloved princess as a means to celebrate their bond. One that is so strong that it changed three worlds!" Turning their gaze at the lanterns, everyone watched in disbelief as the image changed into the Arvidal's Fire! Hiccup and Toothless flew high up as he touched the colorful lights. All of sudden, his memories of growing up with Nissa came to life in the aurora. Instead of speaking, he started to sing, "I'm Alive by Celine Dion."

" _Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ... I get wings to fly Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah. When you call on me. When I hear you breathe. I get wings to fly. I feel that I'm alive._

 _When you look at me, I can touch the sky. I know that I'm alive. When you bless the day. I just drift away. All my worries die, I'm glad that I'm alive._

 _You've set my heart on fire. Filled me with love. Made me a wo{man} on clouds above. I couldn't get much higher. My spirit takes flight, 'Cause I am alive._

 _When you call on me. (When you call on me). When I hear you breathe. (When I hear you breathe). I get wings to fly. I feel that I'm alive.  
(I am alive). When you reach for me. (When you reach for me). Raising spirits high  
God knows that..._

Without warning, Nissa manifested her inner dragon and took off into the sky. Upon reaching the lights she flew through them before streaking around the stands. The lights formed a colorful train behind her as booms went off. It was like a rainbow of fireworks. All this time Hiccup continued to sing as Toothless joined him as back up.

" _That I'll be the one, standing by through good and through trying times.  
And it's only begun, I can't wait for the rest of my life! When you call on me. (When you call on me). When you reach for me. (When you reach for me). I get wings to fly, I feel that..._

 _When you bless the day. (When you bless, you bless the day). I just drift away. (I just drift away. All my worries die. I know that I'm alive. I get wings to fly. God knows that I'm alive!"_

Thunderous applause was heard. Shooting past her friend, Nissa flew above them and released the light. It formed the shape of Hiccup and Toothless before vanishing. As she joined her best friend, she called out to him. " _Thank you! This has been the best Winter Solstice ever, because I finally got to share it with my whole family."_

* * *

A few days later, everyone celebrating Snoggletog. This time it was Nissa turn to join in the fun of Hiccup's holiday, an old dream of hers. Upon waking up she found to her delight little wood carvings by her bed. Chuckling, she threw on her cloak and called out that she was going to join the annual ice sticking game.

Throughout the day, Hiccup enjoyed spending time with his friends. He tried to teach Nissa how to skate, only to end up on his butt. It didn't matter as each of the teens took turns helping both siblings learn to stay up on their feet and skate. Later, they went sledding down the hills. Next, the teens enjoyed watching the fake trees come to life as candles were lit. As night started to fall everyone waited in anticipation as their dragons came home and new litter of little ones hopped off the ship. Hiccup loved playing with the little dragons and thinking of ways to help their parents raise them.

That night at the Great Hall; the whole village got a bit drunk. The mead was really strong this year as slightly drunk songs could be heard. Couples danced on the floor as bards entertained the kids. The teens had commandeered a table to exchange gifts.

"What a good haul this year! I'm going to get bigger muscles than before," Snotlout stated as he looked at his pile of weight lifting stuff. There was also a small book on the table next to it. It was full of information about faraway lands. "Hmm, guess I'll start with this. Now that I have brainpower my brain needs to grow to match my muscles."

The others rolled their eyes. They had their traditional gifts and one foreign item curtsy of Nissa. Astrid admired the outfit that came from Persia, wondering if she should wear it the next time she went out on a date with Hiccup. The Twins could stop playing with their Chinese's Finger Traps. Fishlegs had received a small lyre.

Hiccup looked at Nissa, who had yet to give him a gift. "So, what's my gift? Another book on dragons, maybe some colored charcoals? I know. It's….." Hiccup stopped speaking as Nissa pulled out a small box from her cloak. Without a word he took it and stared at it.

It was beautiful polished wooden box. On the sides of the box, were painted detail carvings of items from lands such as China or Northern Africa. On the lid, was a detail designed of the Twelve Elemental dragons spewing fire at a heart. Inside the heart, written in Nissa native language, the words Never Give Up, had been written. What was most surprising, is Hiccup felt like he recognized this box from somewhere.

"If it seems familiar, this was the last music box Arkin had been working on before his death. He planned to finish it after we got back from the world tour. He was planning on giving it to me eventually, so I could give it to you," Nissa explained surprising Hiccup. From the recess of his mind, a memory belonging to Arkin appeared. The prince had meant this music box to be a welcoming/goodbye gift depending on the choice he made when he turned sixteen.

As if in a trance, Hiccup lifted the lid. A small mirror was attached to the inside and inside was little figurine of Hiccup with Toothless. Twisting the knob on the bottom of the box, a song started to play, the music translating into words in his mind. "There is Life," by Alison Krause.

" _Under the snow. Beneath the frozen streams. There is life. You'll have to know, when nature sleeps she dreams. There is life._

 _And the colder the winter. The warmer the spring. The deeper the sorrow. The more our hearts sing. Even when you can't see it. Inside everything. There is life... Oh..._

 _After the rain. The sun will reappear. There is life. After the pain. The joy will still be here. There is life. For it's out of the darkness, that we learn to see.  
And out of the silence, that songs come to be. And all that we dream of. Awaits patiently._

 _There is life, there is life. Ooooooooooo."_

Hiccup closed the lid and hugged Nissa. "Thank you for this gift. I love it." Nissa whispered back, "Thank you for honoring my traditions. Happy Holidays."


End file.
